porque me pasé tu consejo por el forro, Edward
by aurocullenswan
Summary: Bella decide ir a ver a su amigo Jacob, pero cuando llega a la casa de Billy quien le abre es Leah. Alice y Edward deben darse prisa antes de que la mujer lobo destroce a Bella. Rebelión de Bella contra Edward xd!


Porque me pasé tu consejo por el forro, Edward

Pov Bella

Iré a ver a Jacob, aunque a Edward no le gusta ni pizca la idea, pero es mi mejor amigo, que demonios!

Lo tengo decidido, ya me enfrentaré después a la furia de MI vampiro.

Cojo la ropa que me voy a poner, unos vaqueros y una camiseta rosa de tirantes, hago mi cama, me visto, voy a coger el bate de baseball de mi padre a su habitación, sólo por si acaso a Jacob se le vuelve a ocurrir besarme, y me sorprendo de que Charlie tenga ordenado su cuarto.

Bajo a desayunar y me encuentro a Charlie mirándome a punto de reírse como nunca en su vida.

_ veo que no hablabas en broma cuando me dijiste que Jacob tenía la cara tan dura como el hormigón. Intuyo que vas a hacerle una visita_ mi padre al final no pudo aguantar más y estalló en carcajadas mientras señalaba el bate que yo sujetaba en mi mano derecha.

_ Emm… si papá ¿ya has desayunado?_ se le paró la risa de golpe

_ No, no me las apaño con la dichosa cafetera_ Charlie se sonrojó.

POV Alice

No, no, no, no, no, no, no,NOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Definitivamente Bella está loca!

No tiene otra cosa que hacer que visitar a los perros.

Tengo que avisar a Edward para que me ayude a impedir que Bella se meta en un lío.

_EDWARD!!!_ grité, no hacía falta pero en fin

_¿qué ocurre, Alice?

_Bella

Sentí como se ponía tenso

_Va a tener problemas con la perra de Leah, lo ví

_Tú no puedes ver a los licántropos

_No los puedo ver cuando están en fase, pero si cuando están como humanos_ especifiqué

_¿y qué viste exactamente?

_ Ví a Bella ir a la casa de Billy Black, pero la que abría la puerta era Leah, que no la deja pasar y se entablan en una bronca, de pronto Leah desaparece de mi visión, con lo que debe de haber entrado en fase.

_Demonios, Bella está en peligro, esa perra es capaz de atacarla en su forma lobuna, la odia_ casi chilló mi histérico hermano

Rápidamente, fuimos hasta el porche amarillo que Edward me regaló. Lo dejé conducir a él, hacía la casa de Black. Rogué en mi interior que llegásemos a tiempo de evitar una carnicería.

POV Edward

Por todos los demonios, tengo que darme prisa, tengo que llegar a tiempo.

Mi Bella estaba en peligro. Alice me dice mentalmente que me tranquilice… NO PUEDO!!!!!

NO MIENTRAS MI BELLA NO ESTÉ A SALVO EN MIS BRAZOS, NO MIENTRAS ESTÉ EN PELIGRO!!!!

POV Bella

Aparco mi viejo chevy en la entrada de la casa de Billy.

Salgo del coche con el bate guardado en el bolso más grande que encontré en mi habitación.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta y toco fuertemente.

Me llevo una desagradable sorpresa al ver que la que abría la puerta era nada más que Leah. Ella me fulmina con la mirada pero no me amilano.

_¿qué haces tú aquí?_me pregunta de malos modos

_vengo a ver a Jacob

_lárgate, no eres bien recibida

Intuyendo que iba a tener que entrar a la fuerza, saqué disimuladamente el bate y lo escondí detrás de mi espalda

_no me pienso ir sin ver a Jacob_ insistí

_¿en serio?_una sonrisa salió de los labios de Leah, me dio mala espina.

Ante mi horror, la muy #~€ entró en fase y me gruñó. Blandí el bate delante de sus morros, dispuesta a golpearla si era necesario.

Rugió fuertemente y yo la golpeé con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza. Se rompió el bate de mi padre en mil pedazos, pero creo que logré hacerle un poco de daño, porque estaba quejándose lastimeramente.

Se volvió hacía mi, furiosa, y saltó dispuesta a destrozarme pero algo me empujó hacia un lado y Leah salió literalmente volando hacia atrás, golpeándose fuertemente contra las escaleras de la casa de Billy.

_Bella ¿ estás bien?_era la voz de ¿Alice?

_¿Alice?_balbuceé

_Sí, aquí estoy y también Edward

_¿cómo supisteis… ?_me interrumpí, a parte de torpe, soy retrasada. Alice tuvo una visión y por eso estoy viva.

_Bella, amor, ¿cómo estás?_mi Edward siempre tan atento

_estoy en el suelo, y el bate de mi padre hecho pedazos_ murmuré

Edward y Alice se echaron a reír con ganas

Me acompañaron hasta mi casa y, por supuesto, Edward me regañó.

_VALE! YA LO SE! PERO ES QUE YO SÓLO QUERÍA VER A JACOB!_grité

_¿por qué no me avisaste? O mejor ¿ por qué no hiciste caso de mi consejo de no ir a verlo?

_porque me pasé tu consejo por el forro, Edward_ respondí

Edward se quedó perplejo y Alice estalló en carcajadas

~~~~~~~~~~fin~~~~~~~~


End file.
